Olaf's Woodland Christmas
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Olaf and Sven decorate the tree outside with the help of a few animal friends. May take place after the short, "Olaf's Frozen Adventure". One-shot!


Olaf was helping Anna and Elsa decorate the Christmas tree until something outside distracted him. He stood by the window sill to see a snowy pine tree, feeling bored. Oh, how he wanted to try to decorate the tree with woodland creatures! He sighed. "If only I can decorate the tree outside, but with who besides the forest animals?" Suddenly, he remembered who he can do it with! "Yes! I'll have Sven and Kristoff join!" he mused to himself, "They'll love to help!" He hopped over to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. "Anna! Elsa! Can I decorate the tree outside?"

"Sure thing, Olaf," Elsa said, "Just be back before suppertime."

"And snack time," Anna added. "Because think of all the cookies."

"And chocolates!" Elsa and Anna finished at the same time.

"Those sound delicious!" Olaf giggled. "I promise I'll be back!"

…

Kristoff was playing Christmas music with his guitar for his reindeer companion, Sven.

 _Sven the red nosed reindeer_

 _(Kristoff in Sven's voice) Had a very shiny nose._

 _One can say it glows._

 _(Kristoff in Sven's voice) They used to tease me and exclude me from reindeer games_

 _Because of my brilliant nose!_

 _That night, I said,_

" _I'll take care of you. I'll call you Sven. I'll let you light my way."_

 _(Kristoff in Sven's voice) And now everyone loves me!_

 _Then, we went down in history!_

"Bravo!" a voice shouted.

"Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff! Sven! What a wonderful performance!" Olaf said applauding.

"Why, thank you, Olaf," Kristoff said and in Sven's voice, "Thank you."

"Can I join?" Olaf asked.

"Sure," Kristoff replied.

 _Olaf the snowman was a happy snowman._

 _Elsa built him with her magic snow powers_

 _When she and her sister were very young._

 _His carrot is often eaten by Sven,_

 _Yet he brings it right back to him._

"So what is it that you want to do?" Kristoff asked the little snowman.

"I was wondering if I can take you and Sven out to decorate the tree outside with forest creatures because I was bored," Olaf replied.

"Hmm…how about that?" Kristoff said thoughtfully. "I'm good at talking to animals."

"That settles it!" Olaf said, jumping on Kristoff's sleigh. "Off we go!"

Sven grunted and off to the pine tree, they went.

…

Elsa was beginning to worry about Olaf. "Oh, Anna, I hope Olaf's alright out there."

"I'm sure he is, Elsa," Anna assured her, placing her hand on her shoulder, remaining optimistic for Olaf.

Elsa looked at her with a warm smile.

…

The squirrels and chipmunks were storing acorns for the winter. The deer found shelter on a warm wintery grassy spot. The birds sat in their nests, warming up their babies.

"Hello, fellas!" Olaf cried. "Would you like to help us decorate a Christmas tree?"

The birds chirped and the small woodland creatures chittered and chattered to show they wanted to pitch in and help.

"Good. Now let's decorate!"

"Yay!" the forest animals squeaked.

Sven gathered up the icicles that resembled Christmas lights for the tree.

The forest creatures each gave Kristoff an ornament to hook onto the tree.

The little snowman pondered deep in thought. "Hmm…now all we need is a star," Olaf said finally.

As he began to climb, a penguin followed him with a star in his wing.

"Thank you, little guy," Olaf said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sven wanted to help, as well, so he climbed up after them, but as he reached the top, he ricocheted into the air like a shooting star for New Year's all the way to another pine tree.

"Are you okay, Sven?" Kristoff called with his hands cuffed to his mouth.

Sven nodded, then slid down to Kristoff.

"Good boy," Kristoff said, petting his reindeer. "I know you want to help, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." He continued stroking his fur. "It's okay."

Olaf and the penguin safely landed down on the ground. "This was my idea," Olaf stated. "I think it's better if we go back to Arendelle."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "I agree. It must be close to suppertime. Anna and Elsa must be really worried about you, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me and Sven joining in."

"I'm sure they won't, either," Olaf agreed.

"Ready, Sven?" Kristoff asked his reindeer friend.

"Ready, Kristoff!" Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"Okay, Sven!" Kristoff said as he and the snowman followed the reindeer into the castle.

…

Elsa and Anna sat and knitted as they waited for Olaf to return. Then suddenly, a door knocked, which made them stop their task. "Olaf? Sven? Kristoff?"

"Anna! Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed as he embraced them with his usually warm hug. "I made up my mind about something. There is nothing like celebrating Christmas with you."

Anna and Elsa stood before him, speechless, but stared at him lovingly for the decision he made.

Kristoff and Sven smiled at the two sisters.

"Let's eat," Elsa finally said.

"Dinner is waiting," seconded Anna and they all happily ate their supper.

Olaf decided to make a brief announcement. "Attention, everyone! There is nothing better than spending the holidays with you."

"Three cheers to Olaf!" Kristoff cheered. "Hip! Hip!"

"Hooray!" the crowd cheered exuberantly.

"Hip! Hip!" Anna cried.

"Hooray!"

"Hip! Hip!" Elsa shouted.

"Hooray! Woooh!" Everyone clapped and clinked their glasses.

Finally, they had deserts, including freshly baked cookies.

Gerda, one of Elsa's servants loved to cook. "Well, Gerda, as always, you outdid yourself," Elsa told her.

"Why, thank you," Gerda replied. "It's been my fair share to be your loyal servant next to Kai."

Kai, another experienced servant of Elsa's grinned tremendously.

"Oh, and now we welcome, Marshmallow," Elsa announced as Marshmallow, her body guard marched into the castle.

Everyone gasped in terror.

"Oh, no! It's a terrible beast who plans to ruin Christmas!" one servant panicked.

"No, he's harmless," Elsa assured. "At least take a second glance."

Marshmallow put the star up the tree.

"Woah!" Everyone stared in wonder and relief.

"Ready for music?" Anna asked.

Elsa smirked, having the same idea.

…

Anna danced with Kristoff. Olaf danced with Sven. Elsa danced with Marshmallow and the other servants and the rest of the holiday was joyful.

The End

 **Merry Christmas,** _ **Frozen**_ **lovers!**


End file.
